encyclopedianfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante's Inferno (game)
|publisher = Electronic Arts |distributor = |writer = Will Rokos |composer = Garry Schyman |engine = |released = |EU=February 12, 2010}} |genre = Third-person hack and slash |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD, UMD |requirements = |input = Gamepad}} Dante's Inferno is an upcoming third-person hack and slash video game to be published by Electronic Arts and in development by Visceral Games (formerly EA Redwood Shores). The game is based on the cantica of the same name from Dante Alighieri's epic poem Divine Comedy; the story of the game is written from Will Rokos, who wrote the film Monster's Ball.Will Rokos Penning EA's Dante's Inferno Plot Dante's Inferno is loosely based on the [[Inferno (Dante)|first part of Dante's Divine Comedy]]. The player controls Dante, a veteran of the Crusades (he was actually a poet), who chases his beloved Beatrice and frees her soul from Lucifer (she is already in paradise in the original poem). As his pursuit takes him through the 9 Circles of the Inferno to Beatrice, he will battle monsters and face his sins, his family past and his war crimes. *'Prologue' **Dante returns to his home to find his lover, Beatrice Portinari, has been murdered, and witnesses Satan drag her into Hell. Giving chase, Dante steals Death's scythe and begins his journey to save Beatrice. *'The First Circle of Hell - Limbo' **Meeting the soul of the poet Virgil, Dante begins his descent into Hell, fighting demons, unbaptized babies and other tormented souls. He rides on the back of Charon, the ferryman, to reach the serpentine King Minos, the Judge of the Damned, whom he must defeat to continue his journey. **Confirmed Bosses: Charon, King Minos. *'The Second Circle of Hell - Lust' **Reaching the second circle of Hell, Dante discovers Lucifer/Satan is personally holding Beatrice's soul, even dressing her as his hellish bride and deceiving her into thinking Dante broke his vow to her. Dante must journey to the phallic tower in the center of this circle's endless hurricane to defeat Queen Cleopatra, who rules as one of Lucifer's regents. **Confirmed Boss: Cleopatra *'The Third Circle of Hell - Gluttony' **Having defeated both King Minos and Cleopatra, Dante journeys to the next circle, one populated by gluttonous demons, clouds of urine, rivers of defecation and the insatiable appetite of gorger worms. There he must face the "great worm", Cerberus, a mass of worm-like stomach protruding from a open maw. **Confirmed Boss: Cerberus *'The Fourth Circle of Hell - Greed' **Defeating Cerberus, Dante enters the circle of Greed, which is mechanical in nature compared to the previous circles. Within the circle are occupants who are boiled alive in molten gold below, condemned for spending their life hoarding and or wasting riches. In this "factory of torture," Dante will be faced with the horrendous puzzles of the Wheel of Fortune which is used to deliver punishment, and come face to face against the fallen god Plutus, a living golden statue. **Confirmed Boss: Plutus *'The Fifth Circle of Hell - Anger' **Dante continues to search for Beatrice and must confront an old enemy from his past, as well as Phlegyas, a giant, flaming demon who Dante unknowingly rode across the River Styx. Escaping the behemoth's fury, he witnesses the beast entering in the City of Dis, and he must follow if he is to save Beatrice. **Confirmed Boss: Phlegyas *'The Sixth Circle of Hell - Heresy' *'The Seventh Circle of Hell - Violence' *'The Eighth Circle of Hell - Fraud/Hypocrisy' *'The Ninth Circle of Hell - Treachery' **Having journeyed through all of Hell, confronted his past and atoned for his sins, Dante must now face Lucifer in his true form: a giant, three-headed demon. Only by defeating the Prince of Darkness himself can Dante save Beatrice, and his own soul. **Confirmed Boss: Lucifer Gameplay The game has been touted as being similar to ''God of War'', in which there are light and heavy attacks as well as magic. Dante's primary weapon is a scythe, which he steals from Death itself, as seen in the opening preview of the game. He also has magical powers such as a holy cross (given to him by Beatrice before her death) which fires a burst of light that destroys anything in its path. It has not yet been confirmed if there are more powers or weapons that Dante can use. Also, there is a feature called beast taming where, in the game, demons ride huge beasts and if Dante is able to kill the rider, he can control the beast. Depending which beast is controlled, he can use them for different attacks such as breathing fire on his enemies or bashing them. He is also able to condemn or absolve his foes and many damned shades throughout the journey, gaining righteous or unholy points with each absolution or condemnation. The resulting effect from the more righteousness points attained, the more powerful holy cross attacks become and the more unholy points are achieved, the more powerful Dante's scythe becomes. Feature film Dante's Inferno has gotten optioned by Universal Pictures. The screenwriter for the film version remains unknown. Film Roman, the Starz Entertainment unit behind Dead Space: Downfall will release a direct-to-DVD version of Dante's that will come out simultaneously with the video game. The only known detail about the Dante's Inferno project is that separate anime studios are being tapped to create visuals the nine levels of the Inferno. Starz Entertainment is looking to sell both animated films to international TV buyers at the MIP market. Marketing Electronic Arts partnered with GameStop for a one-day promotion of Dante's Inferno on September 9, 2009. Those that pre-ordered the game were offered a $6.66 discount, the Number of the Beast. In addition, EA conducted an unsolicited mailing in which checks for $200 were sent to selected video game critics, with the following note: "In Dante's Inferno, Greed is a two-headed beast. Hoarding wealth feeds one beast, and squandering it satiates the other. By cashing this check you succumb to avarice by hoarding filthy lucre, but by not cashing it, you waste it, and thereby surrender to prodigality. Make your choice and suffer the consequence for your sin. And scoff not, for consequences are imminent." References External links *Official website es:Dante's Inferno it:Dante's Inferno ru:Dante’s Inferno Category:2010 video games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:The Divine Comedy (Dante) Category:Video games based on books Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Upcoming video games